


A Wild Spring

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Senku Fem, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: “Estoy preocupado, Nikki-chan. La primavera de mi juventud se está yendo por el caño… Me han rechazado 10 veces en los últimos 3 meses. ¿Y si jamás tengo un noviazgo que pueda contarle a mis nietos con orgullo? Nadie me quiere…”En medio de la lluvia de flores de cerezo, Asagiri Gen se lamentaba porque la primavera era solo una estación en su vida. En su segundo año de preparatoria, el joven mentalista en proceso, percibía que había sido maldecido por cupido. Él era el único en su salón al que nadie le había regalado un solo chocolate en el último año.One Shot
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Wild Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Se me pasó esta idea por la cabeza esta mañana, así que al final quedé escribiéndola antes de irme a dormir. xD

“Estoy preocupado, Nikki-chan. La primavera de mi juventud se está yendo por el caño… Me han rechazado 10 veces en los últimos 3 meses. ¿Y si jamás tengo un noviazgo que pueda contarle a mis nietos con orgullo? Nadie me quiere…”

En medio de la lluvia de flores de cerezo, Asagiri Gen se lamentaba porque la primavera era solo una estación en su vida. En su segundo año de preparatoria, el joven mentalista en proceso, percibía que había sido maldecido por cupido. Él era el único en su salón al que nadie le había regalado un solo chocolate en el último año.

Nikki suspiró dejando su almuerzo a un lado para observar a Gen.

“No puedo creer que ellas te hayan rechazado. ¿Les dijiste algo extraño a esas chicas? Quiero decir, no hay nada malo en ti en comparación a los bichos raros que habitan mi clase. Incluso ellos son populares y reciben cartas a cada rato. Tú tienes la clásica apariencia de alguien popular. No, en realidad eres popular entre los estudiantes.”

La joven no podía pensar en una razón lógica para que Gen tuviera tan mala suerte en sus citas.

“Nuestras citas fueron divertidas, pero luego de unos días, ellas no querían volver a salir conmigo. Ellas siempre terminan diciéndome que no están interesadas en mí.”

El adolescente le dio un mordisco a su emparedado con una expresión de amargura.

“Entiendo que en el primer año, este tipo de cosas son normales. Pero siento que hay algo malo en mi para que la misma historia se repita.”

“Si sigues así, tú romperás un record, Gen. ¿Sabes? Ya eres famoso entre los de tercer año que esperan no ser como tú.”

Otra persona se unió a la conversación diciendo las cosas tal cual venían a su mente.

“Ryusui-chan… ¿Eso es verdad?”

Gen se derrumbó por la revelación de que la gente seguía de cerca sus fracasos amorosos.

“Oye, Ryusui… Estaba tratando de animar a Gen, ahora tiraste todo mi esfuerzo al suelo.”

Nikki acercó a Ryusui a un rincón para regañarlo.

“¿Eh…? No es tan malo. ¿O sí? Tal vez Gen tenga mejor suerte el otro año. No todo está perdido. Creo…”

Ryusui sonrió como si el problema no fuera tan importante.

“Él tiene razón, Nikki-chan. Quizás estoy pensando esto demasiado. El receso pronto terminará, así que me iré a mi clase. Gracias por escucharme.”

El mentalista dio su mejor cara antes de tomar sus cosas e irse con paso relajado. Inmediatamente, Nikki volteó hacia Ryusui con mala cara. El rubio miró hacia otra parte muy nervioso, porque entendía que había metido la pata en la conversación.

000

“No puede ser tan malo. ¿No? Creo que me estoy estresando innecesariamente. Me cuesta creer que yo no pueda pasar tiempo conmigo mismo.”

Gen comenzaba a pensar que debía desistir a la idea de un noviazgo y buscar otra cosa para no sentirse solo. Probablemente, todo su salón estaba en una relación, pero no era como si las demás clases estuviesen en el mismo estado. Él estaba seguro que incluso Magma de segundo año, estaba sin compromiso por su actitud problemática.

De pronto, el destino decidió burlarse de Gen, al toparse al mencionado por el pasillo con una hermosa mujer. Casualmente, aquella joven era una de las tantas que había rechazado a Gen. Cuando ella pasó junto a él, solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa para seguir de largo mientras sujetaba la mano de Magma.

“N-No puede ser…”

La autoestima de Gen había recibido un duro golpe.

“Me iré a una montaña y me volveré ermitaño. No necesito esto…”

El joven reía pero iba llorando por dentro.

000

Una chica pasó dando volantes sobre dicho club a todos los que salían del edificio de segundo año.

“¡Por favor, únanse al club de teatro!”

Gen tomó el papel por cortesía, pero no estaba muy interesado en ingresar a un club. Si hubiese alguno de magia, desde hace tiempo, él se hubiera unido. Lamentablemente, tal maravilloso club no existía dentro del plantel. Tampoco el mentalista tenía el interés ni la voluntad de crearlo. Por ahora, él coleccionaría los papeles para convertirlos en bonitas figuras de origami más tarde.

“No tiene caso… Me iré a casa.”

Otro día soso en la preparatoria.

“Oye… ¿No quieres unirte al Reino de la Ciencia?”

Una chica lo interceptó antes de que Gen lograra escapar del tumulto de personas cazando nuevos miembros.

“¿Eh? ¿Ciencia…?”

En otras circunstancias, Gen habría tomado el papel como había hecho con anterioridad, pero la joven en cuestión era bastante llamativa. Dentro de la mente del mago, se cruzó una interrogante muy difícil de explicar, ya que si se trataba de un club de ciencia…

¿Por qué ella estaba vestida de maid?

“Si, ciencia. ¿No tienes algo que quieras crear? La ciencia lo puede obtener para ti.”

La joven sonrió mientras le daba un papel que explicaba de qué trataba el club.

“Realmente, no estoy interesado… Ya sabes. Tengo muchas responsabilidades en casa, sino con gusto.”

Estaba claro que la ciencia y Gen no se podían llevar tan bien, porque esto gritaba esfuerzo por todos lados. A él lo invadía la pereza con solo ver el documento en su mano. No había forma que Gen aceptara, pero debía lograr que la chica se rindiera sin ser grosero con ella. Él estaba por irse lentamente cuando ella sujetó la manga de su camisa.

Gen comprendió que ella era del tipo de reclutadora difícil de evadir.

“¿Qué sucede…?”

“¿Por qué te vas? Aun no termino contigo.”

La chica puso semblante triste como si Gen estuviera haciendo algo cruel.

Esto iba a requerir una maniobra de evasión del folleto especial del mentalista. La única manera de hacer que la joven desistiera, era mostrándose él mismo como alguien indeseable. En pocas palabras, un hombre que no tenga nada más en mente que engatusar a una mujer. El producto final sería que ella se sentiría incomoda y se iría voluntariamente.

“Jeh… No hay forma que yo entre a ese club sin un incentivo. ¿Qué tanto tú estás dispuesta a hacer para convencerme?”

Este no era el estilo de Gen, pero el modo siniestro era la única arma que tenía para escapar.

“O sea que si yo te doy algo a cambio… ¿Entrarás al club sin rechistar?”

“Por supuesto, no dudaré en hacerlo si estás tan desesperada por mí.”

“Bien. Dime tu pedido y yo lo cumpliré.”

“Conviértete en mi novia entonces, así de simple.”

Según sus últimos 10 rechazos amorosos, él dudaba mucho que este intento no se convirtiría en la derrota #11. En lo personal, Gen esperaba con toda su alma que la mujer retrocediera. Pero contra todo pronóstico, una sonrisa aterradora apareció en el rostro de la maid.

“¿Solo eso? No hay problema. Ahora firma estos dos papeles. Rápido.”

La chica mostró tanta dulzura que dejó a Gen sumido en la estupidez por un momento. Porque por primera vez en dos años, una mujer bajo intereses dudosos había aceptado su propuesta. Ella le dio los papeles para que Gen los firmara, cerrando el trato sin más resistencia del adolescente.

“Fue un gusto hacer negocios… Asagiri Gen.”

Ella empezó a caminar para alejarse bajo la estupefacción de Gen.

“¡Espera! ¡¿En verdad aceptaste así nada más?!”

El mentalista vociferó aun incrédulo.

“Si. Este trato era una ganga. Prácticamente, me cediste tus derechos humanos y tu fiel estancia en el Reino de la Ciencia hasta que mueras. Bueno, en realidad hasta que te gradúes, eso incluye los fines de semana. Eres el último miembro que me faltaba para que no cerraran mi laboratorio.”

Una expresión maléfica apareció en el rostro de la maid, quien se quitaba los adornos del cabello después de lograr su cometido.

“¿A dónde se fue la adorable maid de hace un momento?”

“Quien sabe… Por cierto, mi nombre es Senku. Nos vemos mañana, esclavo. Digo, novio.”

Ella sonrió de nuevo antes de retirarse sin importarle lo atónito que estaba Gen mientras observaba su alma plasmada en papel alejarse. Él acababa de vender su alma al demonio por un simple noviazgo. Asagiri Gen no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Pobre Gen al menos consiguió novia xD


End file.
